


Clumsy Feet and Intimate Dances

by WashingTURNT



Series: Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee Collection [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Modern AU, Song fic, Washette - Freeform, Washington can dance, age gap, bless these babs, lafayette can't dance, night we met by lord huron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: Washington decided to book a dance hall for a romantic date and to fulfill the promise he made all those nights ago.But Lafayette isn't as keen on the idea of dancing...





	Clumsy Feet and Intimate Dances

 

Washington didn’t forget his promise to Lafayette the night they met. His promise to properly dance with him, to teach him to dance.

 

At the time, he hadn’t realised how large the challenge was, then he saw how reluctant Lafayette was when the younger man saw where the date was taking place.

 

“A… Dance studio?” He asked in confusion and Washington only beamed in reply, taking his hand and leading him in. But Lafayette digging his heels into the pavement halted him. “No no no, mon amour, you do not understand. I cannot dance.” Lafayette blushed heavily and turned away from his questioning stare.

 

The was silence, then a rough hand cupped the Frenchman’s cheek lovingly and slowly turned his head so their eyes met.

 

“I won’t make you dance if you don’t want to right now. But I made a promise and I plan on keeping it.” He smiled calmly and Lafayette practically melted into his hand. Washington still wondered how he’d managed to be so lucky… “I booked a private hall, so we wouldn’t be dancing with others. It’s fine. It’ll be fine.”

 

Lafayette still seemed to hesitate but finally nodded, joining their hands again when the business man’s hand was removed from his cheek, and the walked inside.

 

* * *

 

 

“I still do not think this is a good idea…” Lafayette muttered sheepishly as he watched Washington set up the surroundings, connecting his phone to the wireless speaker, before looking around the large room. “George, I have no rhythm at all.”

 

The older man smiled and stepped back from the phone as a song smoothely started to hum on the speakers around the room. “It is just a simple waltz I’ll be teaching you. Not too hard and I’ll be leading, I promise. You’ll do fine.” He crossed the room and offered his hands again, Lafayette taking it with gentle hesitation. They met each other’s gaze.

 

_“~I am not the only traveller, Who has not repaid his debt~”_

The first lyric sang as Washington held Lafayette close, guiding his hands to where they were meant to go and watching as Lafayette looked away from his eyes and focused on his feet before they began to move.

 

_“~I've been searching for a trail to follow again~”_

 

He shifted his hand from the small of his partner’s back to gently raise his chin, so their eyelines met again, before his hand returned to the right position. “I’ve got you.” He practically whispered with a little grin. The smile was hesitantly returned.

 

_“~Take me back to the night we met~”_

 

They started to finally move and get a rhythm together and, after a few of Washington’s toes were harmed, Lafayette seemed to become a little more confident.

 

_“~And then I can tell myself, What the hell I'm supposed to do~”_

 

 

“This song seems a little sad don’t you think?” The Frenchman said, as his usually smugness seemed to return with his confidence. He rolled his eyes. “Maybe so, but it is still a good song.” He hummed as he briefly pressed their foreheads together. Lafayette was happy he was nowhere else.

 

_“~And then I can tell myself~”_

Washington returned the cocky smirk.

 

_“~Not to ride along with you~”_

 

And spun Lafayette without warning. The man squealed and practically fell atop of a broad chuckling chest, before the dancing started as if it had never halted. The younger man pouted playfully and pretended to glare at him.

 

_“~I had all and then most of you, Some and now none of you~”_

“That wasn’t fair!” Lafayette declared, causing Washington to smile in amusement, “You have to properly warn me first!” He closed the gap between them with a kiss and Lafayette relaxed again with a happy smile.

 

_“~Take me back to the night we met~”_

 

Washington hummed along to the song as he danced the rhythm, leading his boyfriend and watching him slowly improve with each step. It made his heart swell with pride.

 

“~ _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Haunted by the ghost of you~”_

 

The moment was briefly ruined by a hesitant stumble and the stepping on toes. He swore and Lafayette backed away, clearly afraid that he’d ruined the dance.

 

_“~Oh, take me back to the night we met~”_

 

Washington pulled him close once more and kissed his head, continuing the waltz when the beat permitted it. Though it took Lafayette a few mistakes to return to the easy pace, he did soon return to listening to the music and letting the larger man lead him.

 

The softly danced around the room to the rest of the song, holding each other close and only having a few twirls now and again. Lafayette still wasn’t perfect, there being one or two mistakes still, but doing much better than he ever thought he could be able to.

 

He looked to Washington and his proud smile made his heart swell.

 

He loved this man.

 

The song faded and the two lovers parted. Washington moved to grab his phone. “What are we going to dance to next?” the Frenchman asked eagerly. The businessman looked back to see excitement in his eyes and a wide grin plastered on his features.

 

He made a mental note to dance with him more often before changing the song, offering him a hand and pulling him close to his chest once more and kissing him lovingly.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! Take my song fic I started 3 months ago and just finished! <3
> 
> Song: Night We Met by Lord Huron
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
